1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image represented by a digital image signal (e.g., an image signal) may have inter-frame noise generated by quantization in a compression process. Various attempts have been made to reduce this noise.
One approach involves attempting to reduce inter-frame noise based on flatness calculated from an image signal. However, this approach may generate an afterimage effect on motion images.
Another approach involves attempting to reduce noise by performing motion adaptive processing on a stop region. The motion adaptive processing involves fixing a feedback coefficient of a first-order infinite impulse response filter, and then limiting the differential between an image of a current frame and an output image. However, this approach may cause inter-frame noise to have a larger amplitude at a region of an image that includes an edge or texture.